User talk:Crystal lucario
Hey! We worked hard on that front page to have somebody mess it up like that! I can't ban you because it's not in my nature to do so but I will if you try that again!!! By the way.. welcome Lucario. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh and I can make so that you won't get banned here but also Kirby wiki too! So make your choice now Lucario! Restore the front page or face permaban courtesy of Gamefreak(if I can get his consent on that). The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't want to do this but if you don't your chances to edit here will become history. Understood? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) you know i never thoght i would like fanon and spec peple but of course you bring Stupid from stupid wikis like pikmin ideas wiki ( not fanon, game) to here im going to block you even if angel wont'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Pull something like that again and you're fucking history pal! Ah great! Now I'm stuck in my demon form! You happy now?! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:06, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Guys, give him a chance; but don't let him get away with 3+ useless edits. Why? he did this to 3 other wikis and he never will do anything good for here, maybe ill only block him from some stuff, but im blocking him'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Wait! I hate to say it but Timson's right. And the reason I hate to say it isn't because I hate Timson or anything It's another reason... But if he does it again then Wyb shall get to personally ban him. That sound good Wyb. If not then go ahead and ban him. But only if you think its a bad idea nothing else! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to dinner. Anyways, I changed the block reason so wikia staff won't come and "correct" it. :NO WAIT! I HAD INTENTION TO CHANGE IT BACK RIGHT AWAY AND I AM ACTUALLY HERE TO HELP, BUT I HAD TO GO! Oh, btw, Angel, If you want, I can make your sig, so you will use the one I made you on Kirby wiki there, and your "New one" here. Well if you planned on changing it back then... WELCOME ABOARD!!! But! I wasn't kidding. Do it again and you might get banned. Understood? Well I'm glad that's all over with now onto pressing matters... by that I mean how do we keep Sigh Guy from killing people and manage to stay alive at the same time? Any ideas? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :...I don't know, can I make sprites for al lthe created guys? :::Can I be unbanned? The first ban will be a warning since you decided to tell me that you were planning on changing it back. And the warning ban will be for two days the time after that it'll be for two years and hell yeah you can make the sprites for the custom Shy Guys! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ok since i suck at it sure. and ill unban you but ill AWAYS BE on so im watching you.oh and angel i have to go for a minute to do the dreaded " hoome work" the thoght of it makes me shudder'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Is it worse than the thought of being killed by Sigh Guy? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :No, But Homemade Tasers on your forehead are. ::Still banned here T_T There! You're unblocked now... I think. But heed the warning I placed on the unblock thing well. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Angel my friend would have been here yesterday but we need to add the site to google. how do we do that? but i told him to come here from kirby wik'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :Thnx, now to finish Ancient Guy ::Please unblock this IP: 24.236.45.215 :::Oi, Rp needs to also unban me Well... ...I'm here and waiting for you guys to show up! Where are you!? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :IDK, have you seen the shyguys I made yet? Yeah I have and you've got both of the Koopa Guy things wrong. The shells are on their backs. And as for Flying Koopa Guy, his shell is green and he is red and his shell has a propeller like what a Fly Guy has. Other than that those are good even the ones that aren't right. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Bowser Guy's the one with the blue shell?! Holy ****! Well still it was a good effort except his shell's in the wrong place. Or could you not manage to do that or something? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I was too lazy to attach his shell to his back this morning, as it would take a lot of slicing and such... I will redo it soon, prolly tommorow afternoon... k? I'm here, I'm here! Dammit people! Although I did use to be suicidal I'm not anymore. I've grown out of that simply because I'm scared to kill myself. So... I'm back! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ello again Fallen, and hey, it was Rp saying he thought you killed yourself >.> Hi!!!!R to the P to the Wyb. Hi Stefan. It's me Zach. Or Angel as you guys know me. Let me tell you the world is a scary place. My sister died and I've been upset about it ever since. She died from the one thing I hoped she wouldn't die from. Breast Cancer. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:56, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi, i guess since your here we don't leave this place as a memoriel'R to the' P to the Wyb.